Episode 3834 (2nd September 2004)
Plot Chas is furious when she returns from The Woolpack to find that Carl has let Sadie into the cottage. Thinking that victory is hers, Sadie agrees to let Chas collect her stuff. While Sadie enjoys her moment of triumph Chas appears at an upstairs window and announces that she has called the local paper to tell them about her unlawful eviction. Disappearing back inside Chas next reappears on the roof and as the villagers gather to see what's going on the smile is wiped from Sadie's face. Upping the stakes in the battle with Chas, Sadie orders the builders to remove the stairs. When Tom arrives on the scene to find a newspaper reporter there he calls for a ladder so he can strike a deal with Chas, who is now threatening to strip to make sure her story gets in the paper. Carl tells Tom he will put his fear of heights aside and go up because Chas will listen to him. Realising that Carl is scared rigid as soon as he appears on the roof, Chas is touched by his gesture and agrees to come down for four grand. Back down on earth Tom is forced to fork out another four hundred quid to buy off the reporter. Sadie is left seething and Charity reminds her that the whole village has now seen her true colours. Ethan tells Ashley that Debbie has developed an attachment to him and that he has told her he is not interested. Ashley tells Ethan that he must not spend any time alone with Debbie, he also offers to speak with her. Not having told Ashley about the kiss, Ethan says that he doesn’t think this is a good idea. When Debbie turns up at a harvest festival meeting and waylays Ethan, Ashley tells Ethan that he is wanted at the other end of the church. Debbie insults Ashley when he suggests a way she could help with the harvest festival. With Viv away on jury service, Bob drives Emily to distraction with his attempts to reorganise the village shop. To make matters worse, Dawn drops TJ off with Bob and the doting grandfather proceeds to teach TJ the finer points of shop keeping. Cain is not amused when Bob counts his beer cans out on to the counter very slowly for TJ's benefit. Emily is relieved when Dawn returns and tells Bob that he should put TJ down for a sleep. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Reporter - Mark Wadsworth Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden and rooftop *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Cricket Pavilion *The Woolpack - Public bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,610,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes